1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to viewing systems, and more particularly to a mount and control for a driver viewer enhancement system.
2. Discussion of the Background
In recent years thermal imaging systems, based on uncooled detector arrays, have come to be an important aid in driving at night and under adverse weather and battlefield conditions. These systems are generally known as driver viewer enhancement (DVE) systems. The application of such DVE systems in combat vehicles has caused problems that are derived from the fact that the DVE system is typically configured in a periscope fashion. The openings in the vehicle armor are typically rectangular in shape and approximately 2.5 inches wide by 6 to 10 inches long. The DVE systems normally replace periscope day sights in these openings. The DVE systems typically include a head protruding out of the armor through a mounting block adaptor. The head consists of a window, a folding mirror, and three or more tenses. An elevation control mechanism is required for the folding mirror to provide a wide field of regard. The optics (lenses) are placed vertically in a cylinder neck within the mounting block, thereby permitting azimuth movement of the periscope. A seal is required in the neck. The uncooled detector array and electronics are in a housing under the mounting block inside the vehicle.
One problem with such periscope based systems is that they are more costly due to the need for extra optical elements, i.e., a folding mirror, an actuation mechanism, and a window. It is advantageous to reduce the cost of such a system. A unique new configuration is needed that utilizes a forward looking (telescopic) sensor instead of a system using periscope architecture.
A second problem with periscope based systems is the large amount of space they require and the limited number of mounting positions that are possible with such a configuration. It is desirable that the sensor module be as small as possible to allow maximum flexibility in mounting the unit in armored vehicles. In some vehicles the protruding housing underneath the mounting block adaptor of a periscope based system obstructs hatch movement and driver egress.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cost effective driver viewer enhancement system. This object is achieved through the use of a mounting and control system that provides for a forward looking (telescopic) sensor instead of a system using periscope architecture.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a compact mounting and control system for a driver viewer enhancement system that provides for maximum flexibility in mounting the unit within a vehicle. This object is achieved through the advantageous use of a mounting block adaptor for the sensor module that is simple and cost effective in construction to permit quick and easy installation and removal in a vehicle opening, simple environmental sealing, independent elevational and rotational (or azimuth) movement, simple one hand operation, and low mounting block control adaptor cost.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the invention provides for mechanical interconnection between a controllable optical imaging sensor module located external of a vehicle and an operator control located internal of the vehicle that includes an orthogonal journal arrangement for facilitating internal operator control of the sensor module. The sensor module is supported by a tube that is interconnected to a sleeve bearing by a ball and socket joint that provides for the limited pivotal adjustment of the module about a horizontal axis. The sleeve bearing is support by a mounting block, which provides for rotational adjustment of the sensor module about a vertical axis. The sleeve bearing has a generally cylindrical outer surface, and an inner hollow region having rectangular and trapezoidal cross-sectional configurations that extend within two vertical perpendicular planes. The tube is free to pivot within the sleeve bearing in the plane including the trapezoidal cross-section only, thereby providing for elevational adjustment of the sensor module. The tube is restricted to rotation within the plane including the trapezoidal cross-section by a pin fixed to the sleeve bearing for slidably engaging a ball portion of the ball and socket joint.